Dear Sky
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Riku x Sora - Partly dedicated to Miss UknowUloverere, who kindly reviewed. Riku ponders the vast wideness of the skies, and how some distant heavens can be reached...


Dear Sky

こい空

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SquareSoft © or Disney Interactive ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Yeah, so I fell out of Kingdom Hearts some time ago, but I'm not a man if I don't keep my promises, or even a girl's request! So, this is partly dedicated to Miss UknowUloverere (yes, I know I love you, Rere-san! Here's the Riku x Sora you requested without knowing you did! I'll post your last comment for reference). Also, a flame (posted below with reply for reference and differentiation of Riku x Sora fans) reminded me that I wasn't done yet until I finish whatever reason pulled me into Kingdom Hearts' Yaoi fandom. Here you are:

Pairing: Riku x Sora (literally)

Note: Smock you, Chrissie-pansy-pudding-and-pie! I do NOT look like Sora's twin brother! Oh yeah, sorry about the Japanese term above. I used the term 'Dear' loosely as 「こい」, because I wanted an innocent outlook in this piece… ^^; This happens before the events in the game, but after the coming of Kairi.

I don't know, I made a rain check on a dictionary; brunette was used for a _'woman with brown hair'_. I used to use that word for Squall too, till I realized my mistake. For guys, the 'e' in a word is usually omitted. Like 'blonde' and 'blond'. I hope this helps. Hee hee, I took your constructive criticism to heart, aren't you proud of me? I'm careful with this spelling, because I'm 'brunet' too! XD

_________________

_ …Dear sky,_

_I somehow hate you, you know? You remind me so much of my own Sky, and how special this piece of heaven is to me, though I can never reach it. Just knowing this hurts me so much; I don't even understand how this happened in the first place._

_But you know what?_

_I don't mind. As long as this piece of heaven is forever in my mind, I'll be content._

"RIKU!"

"Whoa-- wha--?"

The youth jerked upward and opened his eyes as he felt water splatter all over his face and hair. Annoyed, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and mouth. He glared at the brunet laughing gaily at his salt-water smeared features. Riku couldn't help but to soften a little. This was, after all, his best friend.

"You should've seen your face!" Sora chortled. "Man, you looked… dooty!"

"I did not!"

"Dooty-face!" Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku. "You're too serious for your age, you know!"

"Is that a challenge?" Riku whipped his wooden sword up, his sea-green eyes sparkling with mischief. "C'mon, face me like a man and defend your insult, china-doll!"

"Wha… I'm not a doll!" the brunet scampered up on his feet, picking his neglected sword up. "I hereby challenge you, O Dooty-faced Riku! Mwaha!"

Sora swung his sword to the left, dragging it sideways for an impact as Riku flipped over into the air. Grunting as he missed, the brunet jumped before he landed his swing, hitting the older boy on his shin. He grinned.

"Meh, beginner's luck," Riku's easy-going voice rebounded off the shoreline. "But I'm not giving up yet!" So saying, he leapt into the air to aim a perfect throwback kick at the brunet, who nimbly dodged and counterattacked with an attempted poke at his rear. Riku, with his quick reflexes, arched to his back and slammed his entire weight onto Sora. The brunet caught hold of him, slipping and sending them both over the small island and into the sea.

"Blagh!"

"I went easy on you," Riku shoved the boy underwater for a moment. "I won't be so lenient next time…"

"Oh yeah?" Sora fumed as he paddled back to the ladder. "I just got too good for you." He smirked, glancing back to gaze at the dripping wet Riku. "Hey, so, what were you thinking of? You seemed kinda preoccupied lately…"

"I was just thinking," the youth climbed up the Paopu tree, dangling his legs from it lazily. The sun felt warm against his skin; they'd get dry in no time.

"I see." The brunet didn't push the subject any further. It was good to give Riku some time off to himself sometimes. He generally liked thinking, and though Sora could never understand any need or fun in doing such a dull thing, he never really questioned it. Every friendship needed give-and-take, and as long as he was concerned, that notion did well to keep them together.

"I was thinking about the sky."

Sometimes, one didn't even need to ask.

"You were?" Sora's brow furrowed a little. "What about the sky?"

"Have you ever wondered about it?" Riku asked in answer. "However high you fly, you can never truly be able to reach it, to touch it."

"Hmm…" the brunet settled down thoughtfully. He never was one to wonder so much about the impractical things in life. He scratched his head, laughing. "Nope, I guess not!"

"Yeah, I never made you out to be the thinking type…"

"Well, actually, I do think sometimes…"

"You do?"

Sora looked up. Riku didn't sound incredulous, which was a pleasant surprise. He just sounded… surprised. The brunet smiled, paddling his sneakers in the clear waters.

"Yeah, a bit…" he sounded distant; "When Kairi first came, and when we three were together, I started… thinking. Sometimes of random thoughts, and sometimes about us. I've never thought about going away, but I have to admit, I'd really like to see a new world, out there."

"So… Kairi made you think about going away?" Riku couldn't help feeling a little jealous. It was childish, he knew that, but…

But…

"No… we did," Sora looked up into the sky. Dusk was setting in, and the sun shone red on the calm waters, painting the sea a crimson gold. "Kairi came and made you think, you thought of going away and devising a plan… Otherwise I wouldn't have thought of leaving this place at all."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Riku smirked slightly into the sunset.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's run away," Sora grinned at him, though his eyes were staring right through Riku, into his heart, reading it. "Just the two of us. Let's leave this island… Mom, dad, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi… everybody…"

"Huh?" the youth's heart jumped wildly. Run away… With Sora?

"Kidding! I was just kidding!" Sora laughed, thumping Riku's back energetically. "Man, you sure are a big dooty!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Race you back home! Whoever reaches last will eat rotten socks for the rest of the week!"

"Right on!"

_Dear sky,_

_Somehow when he looked at you, and said those words, and when he looked at me, and said 'let's run away', I felt a piece of me jump up and started living, then, there… that moment, I knew that there was more to it than just a joke._

_That piece of heaven never lies. And that heaven – his eyes – though more reachable, more earthly, are more beautiful that you'd ever be. Just so you know, as long as this piece of heaven is forever in my heart, I'll believe._

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: Fwees! I finished! Thanks for reading, and to Miss UknowUloverere, here it is! Here too, is your comment!

_The Pocky King strikes again!  Dundundun. Hahaha, Goofy's so sweet, although I can't see him being romantically involved with anyone. He's just too well goofy. Miniature Greek god?  Thats Riku ^__^!  I'm still waiting for that RXS, but I can wait I guess. Aw, that's so cute how Sora kissed him on the nose then ran away. Tarzan?  Captain Hook? Ayeyaeyae!  O_o The Captain Hook sort of freaks me out... but then again he does have that weird obsession with little boys!  Hm I haven't thought about it like that until now.  Hehe! Well good luck on your future stories!  ^_^_

_*rere*_

Just for references. I hope you found this fine. Please forgive me if it's a little too short. All the other reviewers made Windy happy too! Sorry I can't reply them, but please know that I appreciate them! I love Goofy, he's so kind deep within, it's impossible not to love someone with his personality. I know, this sounds like a fairytale, but I believe that love is for everybody out there, 'beautiful' or not. I'd give so much to be able to love and be loved by someone ugly, but with the kindness of Goofy, than a beautiful princess with the horrible attitude of Maleficent.

But know this, all of you, love isn't a fairytale, it exists when you want it to, when you work for it to make it happen. Granted, it isn't always there, but with kindness and wholehearted love for one other, it can truly blossom so long as you try and believe. Good luck, no da! And here's the flame and the reply, this is a note and warning, that one should not be prejudice and flame others!

_--- ViviO38@aol.com wrote:_

_  Oh, YOU are the Pocky King Windy.  I've been_

_ searching the web all over for _

_ you and I finally found you!  I HATE your stories! _

_ People are allowed to _

_ write whatever they want!  If you don't like it,_

_ here's a suggestion, keep _

_ your unworthy, stupid, brainwashed, twisted, idiot,_

_ damn self out of it.  A _

_ story of *shudder* Goofy and Sora?!  You, woman, and_

_ insane.  They're not _

_ even the same species stupid!  And Goofy's ugly,_

_ stupid, and unworthy of _

_ Sora!  Riku is much more worthy than Goofy!  You are_

_ such an idiot.  And a _

_ flame is what people think of your shitty work!  So_

_ read it, accept it, and _

_ learn from it!  You are creepy.  And also some_

_ people like yaoi, okay?  So _

_ just shut up about it!_

_                                      -Great Lady,_

_ Zelphie_

_*Shugs* I like Yaoi, and if you're a fan of Yaoi_

_yourself, you would understand. It's no wonder I meet_

_people who hate Yaoi, since they tend to be from_

_people like you._

_But you know what? I love Riku x Sora too! If you like_

_them, you don't want anyone to be prejudice against_

_Riku, I suggest you stop flaming people who do a_

_different pairing. That person who hates Riku isn't_

_me, it's someone else, and she's a young lady like_

_yourself. I just befriended her, and even if she_

_didn't like Riku, I wasn't much against her._

_So grow up, be patient. Sheesh, you girls sure are_

_weird! Imagine, flaming a fellow Riku x Sora reader?_

_Wait till this goes around! XP Nah, I'm not that_

_nasty. You have your opinions anyway. Oh, just to let_

_you know, I'm not prejudiced against any writer of_

_anything. In fact, just so you know, I've been pretty_

_much defending even Riku x Sora writers who have been_

_flamed by people like yourself._

_C'mon, give Goofy a chance. People tend to look at_

_Kindness, not beauty! Because beauty fades. I'm sure_

_that if someone loved you, they see past your_

_ugliness. Perhaps, you're ugly too, and that's why you_

_have this complex? Do you? Have you asked yourself_

_this? Have you seen people blissfully happy together,_

_no matter how they look and who they are?_

_You're not a 'Great Lady', Miss Zelphie. A great_

_person can truly feel for others. You're just_

_confused, even bitter, or maybe even mislead, if you_

_think that 'love' is meant to be only for one you_

_believe 'beautiful' enough to be able to accept it._

_Yes, I'm the Pocky King Windy, and I've been around_

_reading things and NOT flaming, if you don't mind!_

_^___^ I like people to be happy, I'm not gonna_

_contradict myself! If you love and adore Riku x Sora,_

_do carry on! Just don't flame the writers, that's all!_

_Nice meeting you, little girl! Heh heh! XD Whether you_

_read this, or you don't, it's your decision! Byes!_

_Windy_

_PS: Hey, why do you have to search the web for me? My_

_email's right there on FF.net, and my website's_

_opened. But thanks, me's popular! MEOW HOO HAA HA!_

Nah, don't worry! I'm fine as I am, I enjoy what I read and review, and I would never, ever make comments on something I dislike. If I reviewed your fics, I like them. If I hadn't, I'm sorry, I was either too busy, or maybe it just wasn't my thing. Ideas are never wrong, but flames are. They're not something to learn from. They're something to shun. So take this as my parting advice. I'm finished with Square; it's about time I finished up with my other stuff!


End file.
